1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with thermally stable, high tenacity, high modulus polyesters prepared from aromatic dibasic acids and aromatic-aliphatic diols containing no hydrogen atoms beta to the hydroxyl groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyester fibers such as those spun from polyethylene terephthalate have found wide commercial acceptance. These fibers, generally, however, have limited thermal stability. A major pathway for thermal decomposition of known aliphatic-aromatic polyesters is thermal elimination at the site of aliphatic beta-hydrogens.
Polyesters having improved thermal stability have been prepared from terephthalic acid and neopentyl glycol. These polymers do not contain aliphatic beta-hydrogens. Such polyesters are described in British Pat. No. 828,922, French Pat. No. 1,392,313 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,794 and 3,498,952. These polyesters, however, are amorphous and thus have limited strength as fibers.
It would be desirable to provide new polyesters of superior thermal stability which could be melt spun into fibers characterized by high tenacity and high modulus. Such fibers would be useful, for example, as tire cords.